


Perseo

by YueHerondale



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One Shot, angustia?, okay no sé, solo se me ocurrió .
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YueHerondale/pseuds/YueHerondale
Summary: ¿Por que a Percy no le gusta que le digan Perseo?¿Por que su odio a Luke?Esta es mi versión de la historia.
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 3





	Perseo

Perseo

LUKE  
Hoy llega alguien nuevo según Kronos, no. Se quién será pero tengo que converserlo. TIEMPO DESPUÉS Se llama Percy o Perseo como yo le digo, él me dice Lucas, me adora y es...hijo de Poseidon, me duele, no quiero usarlo para mi causa, quiero cuidarlo y protegerlo, pero no puedo, hoy se van de misión y le doy los zapatos, siento un peso en niestra frágil relación. Regresaron Perseo me adora pero se junta con otros, Kronos está enojado por que mi plan no funcionó o porque lo hizo pero no cumplió el fin.Lo invito a comer al bosque. Le digo que me siga que los dioses solo lo usarán el niega con la cabeza y susurra'Por favor Lucas no me abandones';me trago mis sentimientos e invoco el escorpión del Tartaro, me voy antes de ver el resultado.Sientiendo nuestra frágil amistad rasgandose La próxima ves que lo veo me alegro, està vivo!! Pero su mirada me dice lo innevitable no me quiere somos enemigos nuestra amistad es inexistente. "Hola Luke" Mi corazón se rompe, prometimos no decirnos así, yo rompí una promesa y él otra. "Hola Perseo" Lo intento, pero hace una mueca y dice: "No me digas así, odio el nombre" Siento, veo y comprendo que buestra amistad se perdió en el momento en que renunciamos al terminar la reunión lloró, por lo que perdí, por lo que nunca será. La proximas ves que me dice Lucas, tengo un cuchillo enterrado en mi punto mortal. "Obtendras lo que quieras Lucas, solo corre y verás" Sonrío. "Te veo luego Perseo" Cierro los ojos y siento mi espíritu en el Hades, al final mo estaba tan mal, aprendí algo, todo es salvable, siempre y cuando estes de mi a pagar el precio, yo lo haria una y otra ves por su sonriza. 'Te quiero Perseo.'

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! Digan su opinión por fis, les gusto, meh, es horrible, solo quiero saber que tal lo hago, bye!


End file.
